


the haunted mansion

by angelaxy



Series: Mooncrossed ~another story~ [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Ghosts, Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25936543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelaxy/pseuds/angelaxy
Summary: The history about a mansion deep in the forest, occupied by the darkness for centuries. Patient in its existence, waiting, and waiting, for anyone who might decide to step inside.
Series: Mooncrossed ~another story~ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882366
Kudos: 1
Collections: Ange's Writersmonth2020, Writer's Month 2020, ` Temptation in the Dark `





	the haunted mansion

**Author's Note:**

> For 'History' prompt~
> 
> only a creepy background story, btw.  
> this is highly influenced by hill house's novel, in my own interpretation~  
> but be careful!! not for the faint-hearts xD  
> xoxo

_Turn left, and you might arrive at the parlor._

_Then you returned to the previous place._

_Turn left, and you might arrive at the nursery._

_Turn left, turn right, it didn't matter._

_The mansion would take you to any room it wanted._

_Yes, not where you wanted, but where it wanted._

The mansion stood tall deep within the forest, veiled in immense darkness amongst green trees. People called it a haunted mansion, those who tried to live there always left within days. It had been almost a century since the last family spent the nights there.

Patient in its existence, waiting, and waiting, for anyone who might decide to step inside.

The mansion was ancient but charming nonetheless, and it was more frightening at night, with rooms enough for several families to live in. The dark interior was lovelier in the daylight, the wooden floor creaked in several places but still firm enough despite its age. There was an old chess set in the game room, statues in several places. A chandelier in the red-carpeted grand foyer, where a grand staircase would lead you to the second floor, and at the end of it, a door that no one could ever open. At times, you could get lost inside even with drawn maps.

The wallpapers and curtains were slightly torn. Doors opened, doors closed, windows swung open and close, lamps flickered at random times. Amazingly, the windows and doors remained intact, nothing was broken, only dirtied with dust, the worst damage was strange scratches. Outside, the garden was filled with unkempt grass and overgrown wildflowers. 

The ominous wind seemed to hiss _‘Do not enter.’_ if you heard carefully. And yet, the double doors in the entrance seemed to beckon you close, a silent invitation to come inside. Darkness loomed all around the building, the eerie sight itself could send people running and never had the desire to return.

The mansion’s history was the most horrifying part of it.

Many deaths occurred in the mansion, whether accidents; slipped down the stairs and some were found in strangest places, inside the walls, on the piano, and many others. There were self-inflicted incidents as well, suicides that would terrify anyone who heard the story. A lot of people were convinced there were more unreported deaths beyond the horrifying amount of reported ones.

Only the mansion itself knew how many victims had fallen in its cursed presence. No prayers could ever chase away the darkness, no harm could be done over the building.

But there was a ghost that haunted the mansion.

Oh, that one, she was a special case.

Her family was brutally murdered before the mansion ever did — she, too, died in her sleep when she was only in her twenties. Forever cursed to be a ghost that haunted this place. Perhaps because she loved this mansion too much and it never let her leave even in her death.

Michiru used to love the farthest room on the second floor, where it became her private library that filled with books about fairy tales and romance her father often bought for her from everywhere he visited across the world. Her room on the same floor used to be beautifully decorated. Peach-colored walls, white canopy bed, white vanity mirror, drawers, and soft colored blankets and sheets.

Now, there was only darkness, broken furniture, and cracked mirrors.

Michiru herself was a mere presence — alone in the mansion, dressed in her white nightgown, always floating through the hallways every night, wandering aimlessly, only with the mansion as her companion. Time had ceased for her, she had forgotten about what time meant, and entirely forgotten how it must feel to be alive, how to smile, how to cry, after such a long time drowning in shadow and darkness.

This was where she belonged and she had accepted it because there was no other possibility, the mansion did not let her leave beyond the gate.

And those terrible, terrible deaths..

None of those deaths that happened was her doing, because no one could ever see or hear her, no matter how much she wanted them to. Every of her whispers was only a wind that came from nowhere, her presence was only a cold spot that always moved all around the mansion. Nothing more. She was not the perpetrator who wrote letters on the walls with blood, not the one who knocked on the door, opening and closing it all of a sudden, surely not the one who caused the deaths.

The deaths were the mansion’s responsibility.

Everything was the mansion’s doing.

The mansion lured, before terrorizing, tormenting, and killing whoever it wanted. As its silent witness, she believed it was alive, a force of darkness. It listened, it watched, and it spoke in its own way. Frightening, indeed. But for her, it was a _home_ , where she always belonged.

Eventually, the mansion was left forgotten, no one ever visited or even interested in buying it. And alone, she wandered, waiting in uncertainty inside the mansion that held her captive within.

The girl who loved the mansion too much, beloved by it.

Until one day, at nightfall a carriage passed through the locked gate, which meant they had the key to enter the mansion. A guest? And she wondered if it was a new owner who bravely bought this mansion despite every bad thing that surrounded the place.

Michiru watched the carriage from the window on the second floor as the guest stepped out of the carriage. He was gazing at the house, from window to window, then to the very one where she stood behind. A moment later, she saw him staring at her — not to the window but her, and the person _smiled._

To be acknowledged at last, she smiled in return.

Night was when the mansion at its worst, and this person dared themselves to come at night? How could he see her, then? Who was he?

The mansion _stirred_ , hope blossomed within her.

At least her heart remembered how to hope.

Perhaps, this time the history would change.


End file.
